1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for shock isolation and more particularly to sliding piston telescoping strut apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional shock isolation devices, particularly for naval applications, consist typically of damped springs or resilient elements interposed between the ship structure and the equipment to be isolated from shock. Damped springs in various forms are generally satisfactory for protecting equipment that is not alignment sensitive. Where equipment to be protected from shock is alignment sensitive, (for example, radar antenna systems or inertial guidance systems) various types of latched linkages and guided carriages are used in conjunction with springs and resilient elements to restore alignment after a shock has been experienced.
The present telescoping shock isolator invention provides superior shock protection. The protected structure experiences only a moderate controlled acceleration during the entire shock cycle. Alignment is kept kinematically rigid by compressed air when no shock is being experienced. During shock above a predetermined threshold, the invention yields axially and allows controlled acceleration of the protected structure. The protected structure is returned to its precise original position when the shock falls below the predetermined threshold.